Штурмовик
Штурмовики были элитными войнами Галактической Империи. Как и звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский» и TIE истребители они являлись олицетворением абсолютной власти Императора Палпатина. Эти безликие служители Нового порядка силой и жестокостью несли волю Императора в тысячи звёздных систем во всей Галактике. Во времена расцвета Империи штурмовики стали живым воплощением её силы, безжалостности и страха. За редким исключением, все штурмовики были облачены в белую броню, что выделяло их из числа других воинских подразделений Империи. Имперские штурмовики произошли из солдат-клонов Великой Армии Республики. В конце Войн клонов, в 19 ДБЯ, Галактическая Республика была реорганизована в первую Галактическую Империю. В результате этого, Великая Армия была преобразована в Штурмовой корпус, а клоны были переименованы в "штурмовиков". Будучи военнослужащими Империи, штурмовики участвовали в боевых операциях вместе с силами имперской армии и флота, а некоторые подразделения размещались на кораблях флота, где проходили службу в качестве пехотинцев. Не смотря на то, что корпус был подчинен Штурмовому командованию - независимому от Верховного имперского командования военному ведомству, все штурмовики были безоговорочно преданны Императору. Члены спецназа Альянса дали штурмовикам множество прозвищ: «белоголовые», «пластиковые солдаты», «снеговики», «мальчики в белом», «ведроголовые». Несмотря на раскол Галактической Империи, после смерти Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера в 4 ПБЯ, штурмовики сохранились в нескольких государствах-приемниках: Осколке Империи, Второй Империи и Империи Руки. На момент 138 ПБЯ штурмовики всё ещё существовали в двух государственных образованиях: Новой Галактической Империи Лорда cитов Дарта Крайта и Империи изгнанного императора Роана Фела. История Ранняя история thumb|left|220px|Первые штурмовики были солдатами-клонами Старой Республики. После окончания Войн клонов, защищавшие Старую Республику солдаты-клоны, превратились в ужасающую силовую структуру Нового порядка. После того, как Император Палпатин объявил о формировании первой Галактической Империи, оставшиеся клоны Джанго Фетта были переименованы в имперских штурмовиков. Отсутствие генералов-джедаев "развязало руки" штурмовикам, которые начали с неимоверной жестокостью нести новую идеологию Империи, благодаря чему быстро обрели репутацию беспощадных и бескомпромиссных солдат, безоговорочно преданных императору Палпатину.Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов Изначально, Штурмовой корпус почти полностью состоял из солдат-клонов, созданных на основе генного материала Джанго Фетта. Корпус состоял из оставшихся в живых клонов, выращенных на Камино, к которым были добавлены миллионы клонов созданных на Корусанте и Центакс-2 при помощи технологии СпаартиРеспубликанские коммандос: Приказ 66 и три новые партии клонов-штурмовиков, выращенные во Внешнем Кольце. В это время, ещё можно было увидеть следы старой брони клонов в дизайне новой улучшенной брони штурмовиков. Однако уже к 12 ДБЯ, после Битвы за Камино, потомство Фетта перестало доминировать в рядах штурмовиков. Среди первых сражений, которые закрепили за штурмовиками образ "элитных бойцов, созданных для устрашения", особенно выделяются битвы на Кашиике - планете, дважды ставшей полигоном для демонстрации жестокости Империи и предостережением для каждого вздумавшего пойти против неё. Во время первогоТёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера и второго вторжения на Кашиик,Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Дарт Вейдер лично принимал участие в боях и руководил контингентом клонов-штурмовиков направленых с целью подчинить населявших планету вуки и выследить уцелевших членов Ордена джедаев. Во время первого вторжения Империи на Кашиик, коммандер Эппо, командир 501-го легиона и одни из первых штурмовиков, был убит джедаем Роаном Шрайном. Галактическая гражданская война Около 9 ДБЯ, в период разгара Галактической гражданской войны, клоны, созданные на основе ген Джанго Фетта, начали активно замещаться клонами, выращенными с использованием разнообразного генного материала, а позже и обычными людьми.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II Таким образом, за короткий срок, клоны Фетта стали меньшинством в рядах штурмовиков, что выглядело иронично, учитывая то факт, что именно они составляли основу штурмового корпуса во время его основания. Согласно одной из записей, сделанных штурмовиком в журнале 501-го легиона, в действительности, ни один из клонов Фетта, никогда бы не смирился с необходимостью служить плечом к плечу с рекрутами и другими, отличными от них, клонами, которых они презрительно называли "новичками". Коммандер Коди, принадлежавший к первому поколению клонов Джанго Фетта и бывший ветераном Войн клонов, считал штурмовиков рекрутов полностью непригодными к боевым действиям. Из-за существенного снижения эффективности Имперских Вооружённых Сил и ностальгических чувств о Республиканской "армии из одного человека", Коди отзывался о солдатах нового призыва как о некомпетентных идиотах, которыми он бы с радостью пожертвовал ради одного настоящего солдата-клона. Несмотря на то, что ряды штурмовиков пополнялись как клонами, так и призывом рекрутов, большинство, всё же, составляли мужчины человеческой расы, что полностью отражало проводимую Новым порядком политику Высокой человеческой культуры. К 0 ДБЯ, клоны Фетта составляли всего треть от личного состава Штурмового корпуса, большинство в котором принадлежало рекрутам.Star Wars Insider 96 Для службы в Штурмовом корпусе допускались представители обоих полов, однако во времена правления Палпатина женщины-штурмовики были крайне редким явлением. Зачастую, их количество не превышало трех человек на легион.Галактика в войне, страница 95 Однако, не смотря на явный перевес мужчин в ВС Империи, некоторые женщины-солдаты добивались значительных успехов и служили в таких элитных подразделениях как Корусантская гвардия.Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook, страница 271 Подготовка женщин-штурмовиков практически ни чем не отличалась от подготовки мужчин. Это было связано с тем, что пройти отбор на зачисление в Штурмовой корпус могли только новобранцы, показавшие наилучшие результаты. После принятий в корпус, к каждому новичку товарищи начинали относиться как к равному. Это относилось как к мужчинам, так и к женщинам. Даже казармы у них были общие. Броня также не имела различий, по этому, глядя на, облачённого в белую броню штурмовика, нельзя было определить его пол. thumb|220px|На борту Первой Звезды Смерти На протяжении двадцати трёх лет штурмовики не знали горечи поражений, пока началом конца не стала Битва при Эндоре. В этой битве легион штурмовиков, не смотря на подавляющую численность, современное вооружение, превосходное обучение и поддержку наземной техники, был почти полностью уничтожен небольшой группой повстанцев и эвоками, маленькими дикими уроженцами спутника Эндора, которых Палпатин даже не принял в расчет. Это было непростительной ошибкой, за которую Империя вскоре заплатила гораздо большую цену.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Будучи абсолютно уверенными в своём превосходстве, штурмовики были пойманы врасплох неожиданной тактикой противника. Думая, что им ничего не стоит разделаться с местными варварами, штурмовики разделились на небольшие группы, и рассеялись по лесным дебрям, в погоне за противником. Не имея чётких указаний по противодействию разнообразным партизанским тактикам, применяемых эвоками, штурмовики начали нести огромные потери и, в конечном итоге, были полностью разбиты, казалось бы, значительно уступающим силой противником. К тому же, повстанцы смогли захватить AT-ST, который был направлен против бронированных штурмовиков, что помогло проломить ход битвы. Это поражение не только потрясло Империю и нанесло ей сокрушительный удар, но и сильно пошатнуло репутации штурмовиков. Новость о сокрушительном поражении "непобедимых" имперских штурмовиков, которое они потерпели от небольшой группы повстанцев и примитивной расы на покрытом лесами спутнике, в сочетании с известием о гибели Императора Палпатина и Дарта Вейдера, всколыхнула многие планеты и подтолкнула жителей Галактики на борьбу с диктатурой Империи. После Эндора После падения Галактической Империи штурмовики продолжали служить уже Осколку Империи, а после подписания мирного договора Пеллеона-Гаврисома, Штурмовики в основном несли службу в роли полицейских по охране порядка на оставшихся мирах Бывшей Империи. Во время войны с юужань-вонгами Штурмовики сражались плечом к плечу, со своими старыми врагами повстанцами превратившихся в Новую Республику и далее в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов. Штурмовики также использовались и другими Имперскими группами, включая Вторую Империю и Империю Руки. Гранд-адмирал Траун использовал цилиндры Спаарти, с целью клонирования штурмовиков для своей будущей армады Тяжелых крейсеров типа «Дредноут». Это стало известно после того, как генетики Новой Республики провели сравнительный генетический анализ ДНК тел, найденных на крейсере «Катана» после Битвы за флот «Катана». В то время как Осколок Империи медленно восстанавливал свою прежнюю силу, идеалы и принципы Палпатина о превосходстве человеческой расы постепенно умирали. В конечном счете, лидеры Осколка Империи полностью отказались от предубеждений Палпатина, которые собственно и стали первопричинами многочисленных восстаний, которые и поставили Галактическую Империю на колени перед Новой Республикой, а также стали причинами внутренней борьбой между Имперскими военачальниками за пустой теперь трон. Штурмовой корпус постепенно стал возрождаться, в ряды корпуса принимали уже не только мужчин, но и женщин, а также и представителей других рас. Эпоха Наследия thumb|left|200px|Имперские Штурмовики на момент 137 ПБЯ К 130 ПБЯ штурмовики были на службе Новой Галактической Империи Императора Роана Фела, хотя к этому времени Штурмовой корпус представлял собой сборную солянку различных представителей рас, частично благодаря включению не-людей в ряды 501-ого Легиона, непосредственно все еще существовавшего в это время. К этому времени, даже женщинам разрешили служить штурмовиками. Авторитет имперских штурмовиков снова был возвращен, после их борьбы с силами Галактического Альянса в Ситско-имперской войне, а также после Резни на Оссусе. Спустя семь лет после того, как Дарт Крайт узурпировал Императорский трон, Император Роан Фел снова объявился на Бастионе, где он собрал вокруг себя своих сторонников и верные Имперские Подразделения, такие как 501-й Легион и 908-я штурмовая дивизия. В 137 ПБЯ Галактика была еще раз охвачена смятением, так как различные подразделения штурмовиков разделились и приняли стороны узурпатора Дарта Крайта и Императора Роана Фела. Обмундирование Броня thumb|200px Принцип брони Имперских Штурмовиков полностью схож с бронёй клонов II фазы, только броня Штурмовиков была массивнее, тяжелее, но с несколько лучшей защищённостью. Также как и Клоны во время Войны Клонов Штурмовики были облачены в белые пластоидные доспехи, надеваемые поверх нательного комбинезона. Штурмовики надёжно защищены от неблагоприятных внешних условий, метательного и контактного оружия и касательных бластерных разрядов, также в броню штурмовиков включались рассеиватели бластерной энергии, чем старая броня Клонов похвастаться не могла. Силовой блок и дыхательная система со сжатым воздухом, расположенные на задней пластине доспехов Штурмовиков, в течение некоторого времени позволяют им выживать даже в космическом вакууме. Броня штурмовиков непроницаема для реактивного оружия и бластерной шрапнели. Её можно повредить направленным бластерным зарядом, но она отражает скользящие выстрелы и ослабляет повреждения, рассеивая часть бластерной энергии. В эпоху Наследия броня перенесла несколько модификаций: нагрудные бронепластины могли выдержать до одного прямого попадания из бластера; на смену гладкой подошве пришла рифлёная подошва. Броня не камуфлирована, таким образом воины демонстрируют свое презрение к страху и хотят, чтобы противник видел их приближение издалека. Эта "идеология" была основана Клонами и сохранилась по сей день. Каждый из компонентов доспехов экипировки Штурмовиков изготовлен в соответствии с высшими Имперскими Стандартами Качества. Срок службы доспехов неограничен, и их можно обнаружить наполовину погребёнными землёй, но неповреждёнными на местах сражений, давность которых исчесляется десятилетиями.thumb|100px|Штурмовик-Коммандер Несмотря на огромное число плюсов, не обошлось и без нескольких минусов, нескольких, но фатальных. Штурмовику требовались усилия, чтобы просто повернуть голову, так как шлем был тяжёлым. Также по непонятным причинам Т-образный визор был заменён, что было ошибкой, так как обзор ограничился. Движения Штурмовиков были медленными и неловкими, так как броня не славилась лёгкостью. Труднее всего приходилось командирам имперских штурмовых подразделений. Их броня была почти в два раза тяжелее, хотя на глаз она казалась обычной. Встроенные в бронепластины, щиты препятствовали почти всем энергетическим зарядам. Хотя в галактике распространена стандартная броня штурмовиков, нередко можно увидеть и другую. У вышеупомянутых командиров шлем и нагрудные пластины были окрашены в синий цвет. Бойцы имперского флотского спецназа носили броню, похожую на слияние брони второй фазы, имперского разведчика и снежных солдат. Вооружение thumb|110px|E-11 Изначально основным оружием были винтовки и карабины DC-15, их заменили высококачественные винтовки E-11. В эпоху Наследия Штурмовики использовали винтовки ARC-9965. Также штурмовикам выдавались табельные бластеры такие как DL-44, на случай, если что-нибудь произойдёт с винтовкой, термальные детонаторы для быстрого устранения врага и ударные гранаты, которые оглушали цель. Элите также выдавались виброножи. Появления *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Escape from the Monster Ship: A Droid Adventure'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 14: Blue Harvest, Part 2'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''The Duty'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * ** *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' * *''A Bitter Winter'' * *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars: Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Allegiance'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * * *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * *''Command Decision'' * *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * * *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''One Step Ahead'' * *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Marooned'' *''Chessa's Doom'' * * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Gottu and His Vibroaxe'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Equals & Opposites'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 3'' }} Неканонические появления *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' }} Источники * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Insider 76'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' *''Star Wars Insider 96'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки Смотри также *Солдат-клон *GeNode *Имперская армия *Джанго Фетт *Тёмный солдат фазы II *Песчаный штурмовик *Штурмовик-разведчик *Снежный штурмовик *Доспехи штурмовика *Штурмовой корпус *Эффект штурмовика Внешние ссылки *Штурмовик на сайте "holonet.ru" *What Happened To Хан и Лея? Каким О Джар? "Звездных войн" Лукаса Говорит император - MTV.com статью, где Джордж Лукас обсуждается переход от десант Штамп для штурмовиков * *501st.com (Star Wars костюмов группы) *Солдаты империи -- 1981 статья в журнале Категория:Типы штурмовиков Категория:Штурмовики Категория:Приспешники ситов